Memory! You Have The Key
by MissQuaxoMistoffelees
Summary: Before that famous Jellice Ball, a beautiful queen named Grizabella was shunned. But why? And what made her fellow Jellicles into the cats they are today? SORT OF ON HOLD BUT NOT REALLY
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Welcome to my first full length Cats fic! I'd better start out saying that I'll probably be really slow at posting new chapters, seeing as I'm going to be insanely busy in the near future. So, your patience is greatly appreciated. Anyway, this is the introduction, and if you like it, please review and tell me so. The more feedback I get, the faster I'll add to it. Sounds reasonable, right? On with the story! (Disclaimer: I don't own Cats, yaddah yaddah yaddah.)**

A chill wind slashed through the junkyard behind the Russel Hotel. The few cats who remained there had already taken cover from the imminent storm. Jellicles didn't live in the yard, but there were always a few around.

Two queens sat in a discarded wooden trunk and watched the sky darken. Jennyanydots was only dimly aware that Jellylorum was speaking to her. When she sensed that the other cat was finished and waiting for an answer, she nodded vaguely without taking her eyes off the entrance to the yard. Jelly shook her head.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry," apologized Jenny, slowly bringing her gaze to the other queen, "I've been somewhat distracted…"

"You're still worried about Chanceamberine," Jelly did not say it as a question.

"I can't help it. Something just wasn't right. She's not the kind of queen to run off with an unknown tom!"

"Papageno didn't have a problem with it," Jelly nodded to where the Jellicle Protector sat, underneath the old TSE 1.

"I know that," Jenny sighed, "But I still wonder."

Soon, great icy raindrops began to fall from the sky, accompanied by the low growl of thunder. A bolt of lightning tore across the sky. Jennyanydots jumped upright.

"Did you see that?" she asked Jellylorum.

"What? Where?" asked the other queen, scanning the yard quickly.

"There!"

Another flash of lightning illuminated the forms of a cat and a kitten struggling into the yard against the wind.

"Amber!" cried Jenny, dashing out with Jelly on her heels.

Jelly picked up the little silver and white kitten as Jenny helped Chanceamberine to shelter. The brown and black tabby had once been a beauty, but now she was gaunt and wild-eyed as she lay on her side, gasping for breath.

"Amber!" Jenny said frantically, "What's happened?"

Amber fought to rise, reaching towards the little queenkit.

"Grizabella…" she began, but then fell back down and closed her eyes. She did not move again.

Jenny and Jelly looked first at each other in shock, and then in wonder at the kitten who sat staring out at the storm with wide ice-blue eyes.

**Note: You like it so far? If you do, I have a challenge for you. I'll be introducing a new queen at some point during this story, and I'm fresh out of ideas as to how she's going to look. I'm looking for very original ideas, so if any of you have some, please leave them in a review, and I'll let you know who's idea I've chosen when I get to that part of the story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: In this chapter, I will begin introducing more Jellicle charaters. If my interpretations of them are different from your's, I apologize. You'll either have to deal with it, or stop reading the story. I'd personally prefer the former. Thank you to Isabella Cherone for being the first person to accept my challenge. For the rest of you, please submit your ideas. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! (Disclaimer: If i owned Cats, do you honestly think I'd be writing a fanfic about it?)**

Spring had come to the Jellicles' junkyard. Flowers were pushing up from the earth and the cats were out to greet the sun. A beautiful silver and white queen stretched sleepily from where she sat on an old stove. Then she caught sight of an orange and ginger tabby sitting on a pile of boxes with a faraway look on his face. Stifling a snicker, the queen padded silently up behind the other cat. She took a deep breath and yelled into his ear as loud as she could:

"All aboard!"

The tom gave a yelp and leapt into the air as the queen collapsed laughing. He turned and flashed his green as at her.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Bella?" he panted.

"I can't help it, Skimble," the queen stopped laughing long enough to say, "You just look so funny when your mind's on the rails!"

"Oh, you've gone and done it now, lassie!" he grinned.

Skimbleshanks dashed at Grizabella. She sprang up just in time and darted off through the yard with Skimble right behind her. Bella wove through old chair legs and around stacks of boxes. She sprinted out across the tire and jumped up to the old rocking chair at the top of a pile. She waited until the tabby tom was almost on top of her before leaping down into the yard. As she hit the ground running, she turned to make sure Skimble was still following her – and tumbled straight into Papageno.

The black-stockinged orange tom looked down at her in something akin to disdain. Skimble skidded to a stop to avoid colliding with Bella and sat down hard on his tail. Bella stood up meekly before the Jellicle Protector.

"What, exactly, where you two doing?" he said evenly.

"Just enjoying the morning," Bella replied as respectfully as she could.

"You two are behaving worse than the kittens! Adult cats (especially Jellicles) are expected to know how to be dignified. You can't go running about and careening into every hapless bystander. Grizabella, you're a queen. You should be settling down and finding yourself a mate. And you, Skimbleshanks, you haven't even found a home yet! Most Jellicles do when they're barely older than kittens. Both of you need to get your heads out of the clouds and your paws back on solid ground. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," murmured a cowed Skimbleshanks.

"Good," finished the impressive tom.

Skimble and Bella breathed sighs of relief as he stalked out of the yard.

"Who spit in his cream this morning?' the tabby tom laughed a little shakily.

"You'd never guess Old Deuteronomy was his father," Bella said, glancing over her shoulder as if she suspected Papageno was standing behind her, "I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much."

"I don't think he likes anyone, except his daughter."

Bella grimaced.

"Don't look now," Skimble groaned under his breath, "But here she comes now."

"Oh, everlasting cat!" Bella moaned.

Forcing the look of distaste off her face, Bella turned to see Cassandra sauntering towards them. The sleek brown queen with her cream stomach would have been quite pretty if she hadn't been walking with her nose so far in the air.

"Good morning," she said in a silky voice, with a smile that was not at all pleasant.

"Good morning," Skimble and Bella chorused politely.

"I suppose you've heard that the Jellicle Ball is next week," Cassandra continued smoothly.

"I though I could see the beginnings of a Jellicle Moon," agreed Skimble.

"Yes, I know. I'm going to dance with Alonzo. It's too bad you can't get anyone to go with you, Grizabella," the younger queen finished with a condescending sniff.

It took all of Bella's willpower not to slap the smug look off her face. She clamped her jaws shut and summoned up a strained smile. Skimble's mind raced.

"Actually," he intervened, "That's where you're wrong. She has been asked to dance. By me."

Bella turned and raised her eyebrow at him. A fleeting look of surprise and annoyance flashed across Cassandra's face, but it was gone in an instant.

"That's right," the tabby tom nodded, "We're going to dance together."

Bella looked back to the brown queen with a cheerful smile. Cassandra struggled to smile back at her.

"Well, I must be going now," she covered huffily.

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time with Alonzo," the silver and white queen replied.

Cassandra turned around abruptly and strode away with as much composure as she could summon up. Bella gave Skimble a grateful smile.

"Thank you," she said once the other queen was out of hearing, "You know, you didn't have to do that."

Skimble shrugged.

"I couldn't just stand here and let that little snit tear into you like that. She can't stand that everyone likes you more than her. She's just jealous."

"I still don't know why she's so jealous," Bella shook her head.

Skimble smiled. He was quite of the opinion that his best friend was the most beautiful queen on God's green earth. All of the other toms agreed. The funny thing was, the only one who didn't know was Bella herself. Sometimes, toms would try to tell her how stunning she looked. She would just laugh it off and tell them to stop being silly, but that didn't stop the compliments. In fact, all it succeeded in doing was making the glamorous cat even more popular. Sure, some of the other queens were a little jealous,, but they knew it wasn't Bella's fault. All, that is, except Cassandra.

Skimble was about to answer when he was interrupted by a crash and some playful shouts from the other end of the yard. Two toms tumbled out from behind a busted phonograph, deeply engaged in a mock fight. They kept their claws in, of course. Skimble and Bella laughed as Jellylorum appeared to separate and scold them. When she had finished, the toms came across the yard to them. In the lead was a black and silver tabby. He was younger than Skimble, but just as tall and more muscular. The other was a white tom with black splotches.

"Who was winning, Munkustrap?" Skimble called.

"I was," the black and silver tom grinned, "At least, I would've been if we hadn't been interrupted."

"Huh! That's what you think," the black-splotched tom retorted, " I was just getting ready to make a move when Jelly showed up."

Munkus laughed and gave his hot tempered friend a light cuff on the ear. Bella and Skimble looked at each other pointedly. If somebody didn't change the subject soon, the fight would start all over again.

"I just heard about your dance partner for the Jellicle Ball, Alonzo," the green-eyed tom cocked his head sorrowfully, "My condolences."

Alonzo slumped his shoulders and sighed dejectedly.

"How did she get you to ask her, anyway?" asked Munkustrap.

"I didn't ask her; she asked me!" the black-spattered tom helplessly corrected, "She cornered me last night. I couldn't say no."

"Why not?"

"Papageno was standing right behind her! Munkus, you're technically her uncle. Can't you do anything about it?"

"Sorry," the black and silver tabby shrugged, "Just being Old Deuteronomy's son doesn't really give me seniority. Well, not yet, anyway."

'That's it. It's all over. Oh, everlasting cat, I'm Pollicle meat!" Alonzo moaned.

"Poor Alonzo," Bella said, sympathetically rubbing her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure Skimble will let me save at least one dance for you."

"Really?" the tom's outlook brightened considerably at the prospect of dancing with the belle of the Jellicle Ball.

"Really," the queen said.

'That's great! Come on, Munkustrap, maybe we can beg some lunch from the cook at that place on St. James' Street!"

"Bye!" Munkus called over his shoulder as he raced out of the yard after Alonzo.

"Speaking of lunch," Bella commented, "I should be getting home. Would you like to come? I'm sure…"

She was interrupted by the whistle of an arriving train. Skimble's ears pricked up, and he sniffed towards the station. Bella laughed.

"Maybe some other time," she told the only half-listening tom, "See you around, Skimble."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thanks to all of you for reading! Just a couple notes as far as this chapter goes. If I tried to write in accents, I'd probably murder them and you wouldn't be able to understand the dialogue. So, you'll just have to imagine them in. Sorry about that. Also, this chapter ends kinda abruptly because I decided to use what was the end paragraph of this as the first paragraph in the next chapter. (Disclaimer: I don't own Cats.)**

Grizabella lived in a very upscale part of London. Her human was a wealthy elderly gentleman. He only kept a cat because he got it into his head that his place didn't look right without one. So, Bella was free to come and go as she pleased, as long as she stayed clean. The staff quite enjoyed her company, and sometimes spoke to her when no one else was around.

Bella's favorite place in the house was the library. This was another fixture that the old gentleman believed a house simply must have, though he rarely went into it. The shelves were stocked with every kind of book imaginable. And, when nobody was looking, Bella would take books down from the shelves and read them. She had a lot of time to do this, because the staff only came in every now and then to dust the valuable odds and ends stored there. She read history, and fantasy, and mystery, and fiction, and non-fiction, and almanacs, and encyclopedias, and poetry, and science, and math, and dictionaries, and even a few books on magic. Needless to say, she was a very smart cat.

But Bella wasn't reading today. She had just finished a lunch of chicken, and was curled up for a nap on a blue velvet armchair. She was almost asleep when she heard a quiet thud from the other end of the library. The queen slowly opened one eye. A second thud preceded a soft giggle which was accompanied by a frantic shushing. Then came a rustling sound, like something was being dragged over the thick carpet.

She stretched and padded off silently towards the source of the disturbance. Peering around a bookcase, she could see two small shapes dragging a sack filled with something over to the open window. Bella tensed, then pounced, pinning the small shapes beneath her forepaws.

"Well, what have we here?" she shook her head, "If it isn't Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer!"

The two nearly identical kittens squirmed futilely in the queen's firm grip. The were both black, white, and orange tabbies. The tomkit's fur was shaggier and had more black in it, and the queenkit's was sleeker with more white. The kittens looked up at her with mischievous brown eyes.

"We wasn't doing nothing wrong!" protested the tomkit, "Honest, miss!"

"It was all Jerrie's idea!" the queenkit pointed at her companion.

"Like heck it was, Teazer," Jerrie shot back indignantly, trying to swat his sister, "Who here was the one what wanted some fancy jewels?"

"Why I oughta-" Teazer struggled to get at her brother.

"Enough!" Bella interrupted, "If you stop fighting now, I'll make a deal with you."

The kittens suddenly sat very still and gazed at her intently.

"That's better," the queen continued, "When I finish talking, I'm going to turn around. You'll have one minute to each pick out one thing from that sack and be out the window. No questions asked."

The little thieves' eyes lit up.

"But – let me finish," said Bella, "If I find out that you took more, I'll chase you all the way back to Victoria Grove and I'll tell your mum."

The threat hit home. The kittens promised to uphold their end of the deal and Grizabella turned around. She heard the sound of them rifling through the sack and whispering to each other. The she heard them scamper to the window and off to find more mischief. When she turned back, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were nowhere in sight.

"Horrible kittens," she muttered with a smile.

Bella sorted through the bag and found that a string of pearls and an antique pocket watch were missing. She set to work reorganizing the rest of the nearly stolen items, though she was sure no one would've missed them if they had been taken.

She looked up at the blue chair and debated whether or not it was worth it to try to continue her nap. No, there was nothing for it. She was much too awake now. She trotted to the front door and meowed loudly. Her human's butler hurried down the stairs, straightening his jacket.

"Ah, going out, are we?" he asked politely. Almost all of the staff addressed Bella as if she was a human.

The queen purred and rubbed her side on his trousers.

"Very good, Miss Regina," he nodded as he opened the door, using the old gentleman's name for her.

Bella meowed her thanks as the butler shut the door behind her. Then she set off for the Jellicles' junkyard. She took her time, enjoying the afternoon sun. The yard was practically empty when she arrived. Most cats were off napping in the sun, and Skimble was probably still down at the train station. The silver and white queen hopped up on the trunk of the TSE 1. Maybe she could finish her sleep after all…

"Bella!" someone called from across the yard.

No such luck. Bella looked up to see two queens trotting over to her. They were sisters. The taller of the two was sleek and red, with a white patch on her chest. The smaller was black and gold. They both jumped up next to Bella.

"Are you ready for the Ball?" the red queen asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Rina," Bella laughed, "I'm dancing with Skimble. What about you two?"

Bombalurina grinned. "We all know who Demi wants to dance with, don't we?"

Demeter looked down and muttered something incoherent.

"Don't worry," Bella reassured, "I'm positive that Munkustrap isn't taken. And Rina-?"

"Oh, I only want to go with the best looking tom in London!"

All three turned their heads sharply as a loud squealing and giggling broke out from the entrance to the yard. What perfect timing for the Rum Tum Tugger to make his entrance. The sleek leopard spotted tom with his wild mane stood in the middle of a flock of adoring queens. He was clearly enjoying the attention. Tugger saw the three queens and sauntered over to them. Rina jumped down to meet him.

"Hello, Tugger," she purred flirtatiously.

"Hello yourself," the tom looked her over approvingly, "I'm looking forward to dancing with you at the Ball."

The red queen gave a smile of satisfaction.

"Bella," Tugger looked up at the silver queen, "Are you still free?"

Bombalurina's look sent daggers flying up at her friend. Bella smiled inwardly.

"Sorry, Tugger, I'm taken," she said lightly and continued with a disinterested air, "I just might be able to save one dance for you."

"And Demi…"

The black and gold queen's hackles went up. She hissed softly and glared down at the big tom.

"You're, uh, looking good today," the cowed Tugger stammered, then turned to his entourage, "Come along, ladies!"

Bella heard a thud as another cat jumped down onto the trunk behind her.

"I don't know what you see in him."

The queen turned to face Skimbleshanks.

"Well, he has got a certain… appeal," she smiled.

The tabby tom snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I, for one, don't see _anything _in him," Demeter declared.

"See? At least there's one queen with some sense in her head."

Bombalurina jumped back up to join the conversation. "I don't know about that. She shouldn't be so disapproving of her future brother-in-law."

"Just because he's Munkustrap's brother doesn't mean I have to like him," Demeter muttered, looking down at her paws.

"It's funny," Bella mused, "How different all Old Deuteronomy's sons are from each other."

"Papageno's an old wet blanket," Skimble wrinkled his nose.

"Munkustrap's a natural leader," Demi smiled admiringly.

"And Tugger –" Rina grinned, "Well, he's Tugger!"

"Then there's the new twins," added Bella, "A tom and a queen, I think. Victoria and… Oh, the other one's so hard to remember. Quaxo?"

"Speaking of kittens, here comes trouble!" Skimble nodded towards the entrance to the yard.

There was Jellylorum with her two queenkits: Electra and Etcetera. The former was black with orange streaks, and the latter was an orange and white tabby.

"Tugger better run," Bella called in a teasing sing-song.

The tom started visibly. Too late. The queenkits were on him faster than it takes to twitch a whisker. They squealed and giggled and rubbed against his shoulders, Tugger smiled nervously as he tried to regain his balance.

"Oh, look at the time. Gotta go, ladies!"

Tugger shot out of the yard like the pekes were after him. Demi collapsed, giggling helplessly. Cetti and Lectra pouted as they watched him go.

"I don't think Tugger can handle the pressure of his fans!" Demi gasped between laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I'm very sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. What with school and all, there's so little "scope for the imagination". So, expect delays and slight turbulence. Anyway, enjoy, and my challenge still stands! (Disclaimer: Cats, don't own it, wish I did, oh well.)**

Even was drawing closer. More and more Jellicles appeared. The older cats sat around to talk while the kittens sneaked around to make mischief. Two patchwork tomkits, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, were busy tormenting Tugger's personal fan club. That is, until the tables were turned and the princesses chased them around the yard.

Munkustrap and Alonzo appeared through the back fence entrance to the yard. The black tabby tom was about to call out to Bella, when he noticed Demeter sitting next to her. He pretended to have some business on the other end of the yard, but his black-spattered companion caught him by the tail and practically dragged him over to the TSE 1.

"Look who it is, Demi," Rina nudged her sister pointedly.

"Hello, Alonzo, Munkustrap," the black and gold queen murmured, keeping her eyes down on her paws.

"The Jellicle Ball is coming up," Alonzo mentioned, then waited.

Munkus just looked up at Demi. The other tom sighed.

"Isn't there something you wanted to ask Demi?" he said slowly, as though explaining something to a young kitten.

"Huh?" said Munkus blankly.

Alonzo rolled his eyes.

"Oh!" the tabby tom came to himself again, "Demi, I was kinda wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the Ball with me?"

"I'd love to, Munkus!" Demi smiled, eyes shining.

"Well, how about you two go off and talk for a while?" Rina smoothly gave her sister a shove off the trunk.

Munkus and Demi looked at each other shyly, then walked slowly off.

"My work here is done," Alonzo grinned, bowing to the queens and saluting Skimble. He sauntered out of the yard.

Bella's gaze wandered to where the kittens sat around Jenny, listening to old Jellicle stories. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus made trouble while the old queen wasn't looking. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had joined the group, as well as Old Deuteronomy's youngest kits. Victoria was a snow-white princess, and Quaxo was a small golden-eyed tuxedo tom.

"Missing storytime, Bella?" Skimble smirked.

Bella grinned back at him. "You know I'll always be a kitten at heart. Come on, let's go listen."

"But we're too old for that kitten stuff," Rina groaned.

"We're never too old!" declared the green-eyed tom, "Let's go!"

The red queen reluctantly followed them over to sit behind the kittens. Jenny looked up at them with a smile.

"Hello, you three. Any story requests?"

"Would you sing my mother's song, Jenny?" Bella asked hopefully.

"I thought Jenny was your mother," piped Etcetera, the dreamsicle princess.

"She is, because she raised me," the silver queen explained, "But my actual mother died when I was younger than you."

Little Quaxo mewed sympathetically and rubbed his head on her paw.

"Who was she?" the October princess, Electra, asked.

"Her name was Chanceamberine," said Jenny, "She was the Jellicle Prima Donna, just like Bella is now."

Bella felt her face grow hot, and became very aware of the red queen sitting next to her. She preferred to forget her status as head queen, since she knew Rina wanted it so badly. Sensing her discomfort, Jenny continued.

"Anyway, this was her song:

"Chanceamberine is a tabby queen,

Her coat's black and brown,

Her eyes, gold-green,

She doesn't drink milk,

She will only drink cream,

She refuses your lap,

Unless you first let her be,

Chanceamberine is a curious queen,

For if any cat were,

It ought to be she.

Chanceamberine is a brave little queen,

She puts the Pollicles in their place,

And, on my honor, she's sometimes seen,

Chasing deer through the wood, in any case,

She's talented at vanishing, it seems,

Once in the closed, just asleep on the towels,

Then, from under your nose, she's gone missing for hours,

And no-one can tell just where she has been,

Chanceamberine's a Queen among queens,

For if any cat were,

Then it ought to be she."

As she finished, Skimble noticed Bella looking very pensive.

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," replied Bella, "I just… I wish I had known her, and I wish I knew who my father was."

At that moment, Demeter came bolting over to them.

"Demi, what's wrong?" Rina queried.

"I don't know," the black and gold queen panted, "Alonzo came over yelling about someone being kitnapped, and Munkus told me to run back here and took off after him and Papageno."

"Speak of the devils, here they come!" Skimble looked to the entrance of the yard.

Alonzo, Papageno, and Munkustrap tore in at full speed. The tabby tom was carrying a small kitten in his mouth. Skidding to a halt next to Bella, he deposited the kitten gentle at her paws.

"Watch her," he told the sliver queen.

"Papageno, what's going on?" called Jellylorum, who had just arrived.

"Alonzo saw a box of orphaned kits that were being given away," the orange tom explained, "This one here was the only one left. Some henchcats showed up and tried to take her."

"But that means…" Jenny gasped.

"Macavity!" cried Demeter.

A collective shudder of horror ran through the Jellicles.

"I'm going to find Old Deuteronomy," Papageno announced, " Munkustrap is in charge until I get back."

The Jellicle Protector turned and loped off in the direction of the vicarage. The cats muttered nervously to each other. Macavity hadn't launched a direct attack in years!

"Alright, everyone," Munkus caught their attention, "For the time being, nobody should to anywhere alone if they can help it. The kittens that don't have homes yet will stay in the yard and we'll always have and least one tom and one queen staying with them. And above all – be careful. There's no knowing where he'll strike next."

Bella turned her attention to the pretty calico princess who was staring up at her with alarmingly beautiful eyes.

"Hello," the silver queen smiled gently, "I'm Grizabella, but you can just call me Bella. What's your name?"

"Jemima," the kitten answered in a quiet, sweet voice.

"A pretty name for a pretty lass," Skimble winked at her.

Jemima giggled.

"I'm Skimbleshanks. Skimble for short. Welcome to the Jellicle Junkyard!"

"What's all the ruckus?" the Rum Tum Tugger had made a surprisingly quiet entrance and appeared next to them.

"Macavity's up to his old tricks."

"Macavity?" a rare look of worry crossed Tugger's face. The he noticed the calico princess and the look was replaced by a roguish grin. "And who's this?"

"This is Jemima," Bella lowered her voice warningly, "Be nice, Tugger, or I swear…"

Tugger held up his paws innocently. "Why, Bella, I'm hurt!"

Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes.

The handsome tom bent down and kissed Jemima's paw, ignoring the annoyed look on the red queen's face, "The Rum Tum Tugger at your service, angel."

The kitten smiled shyly up at him.

"Alright, Tugger," Bella cut in, "Go find Munkus and make yourself useful for once. Go on, scat!"

With a wink for the princess and a smile for the queens, Tugger sauntered off to find his brother. The snow princess came over to Jemima.

"I'm Victoria, and that's my brother, Quaxo," she motioned to the tuxedo tomkit, "Do you want to play with us?"

"Can I?" the calico princess looked up at Bella.

"Go ahead, Jemima. Have fun!"

Victoria smiled. "Come on!"

The kittens all scampered off to start a game of tag, the danger of Macavity entirely forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I very much apologize for the lateness of this. As you know, there's no "scope for the imagination" in school. Well, here it is. (Yeah, yeah, you know the disclaimer.)**

"Thanks for volunteering to stay here," Munkustrap gave Skimbleshanks and Grizabella a wearily grateful smile.

"Don't worry about the kits, lad," reassured Skimble, "We'll keep them safe."

"I've organized patrol shifts to go on through the night," the tabby tom continued, "So if you see anything – or anyone – just call for help."

"Will do," Bella nodded, "Good luck, Munkus."

"Good luck."

Munkustrap ran silently off into the dark streets of London. Skimble and Bella turned back to the interior of the trunk of the TSE 1 to take a quick inventory of the kittens. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were play-fighting in the corner. Quaxo and Jemima had found an old thimble and were batting it back and forth while chanting a Jellicle nursery rhyme, pausing only when Jemima forgot the words and Quaxo had to reteach her. Victoria was off to the side, stretching and dancing with impossible flexibility.

"Well, that's all of them," said Bella.

"Alright, kittens, time for bed."

Skimble's decree was met with protests and groans.

"No buts! Come along, now."

"Skimble," began Tumble, "Is it true that Macavity's going to kitnap us and feed us to the Pekes?"

"What?" the green-eyed tom's eyebrows went up, "He'll do nothing…"

"I heard," interrupted Pouncival with wide-eyed solemnity, "That he has claws three inches long, and he uses them to tear out kittens' hearts and eat them."

Victoria covered her mouth with her paws and looked very sick.

"Pouncival!" Bella scolded, "Who's been telling you such awful things?"

"Does he really?" whispered Jemima, who was still staring at Pouncival.

"He does not," said Skimble firmly.

"Don't worry, Jemima, I'll protect you," Quaxo stuck out his chin, the fluffy kitten-fur on his hackles bristling.

Bella had to try very hard not to laugh at the tuxedo tomkit's heroic pose. Though older than the other kittens, he was only just barely bigger than Pouncival.

"All of you! Bed, now!" the queen ordered, "And no more of your stories, Pouncival."

The kittens all grumbled, but lay down on the blanket at the back of the trunk. Victoria sprawled gracefully on one side, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus not-so-gracefully on the other, and Quaxo and Jemima curled up together in the middle. They fell asleep almost instantly.

Skimble and Bella sat down at the front of the trunk so they could have a good view of the yard.

"I wonder who on earth told Pounce that ridiculous story?" Bella shook her head.

"Ordinarily, I'd say it was Tugger," said Skimble, his green eyes still scanning the yard, "But even he wouldn't sink that low."

"It might have been one of the street cats. They'll say anything to anybody, true or not."

"Bella," Skimble lowered his voice, "There's a cat sitting on the wall watching us."

"Where?" her ice-blue eyes followed his gaze.

"Right there. See? He just jumped down."

"Henchcat, do you think?"

"Might be."

"I'll go have a look," Bella got to her paws.

"No, I'll go."

"You need to protect the kittens in case there are more henchcats around," the silver queen sniffed the air and prepared to jump down.

"Wait, Bella," said Skimble.

She turned back, and he touched his nose to hers.

"Be careful."

"You, too," she managed a smile, then jumped.

The queen slunk through the shadows to the back entrance of the yard: a hole in the wall. She padded soundlessly to the top of a pile of crates on the other side. Looking down, she saw an unwashed and underfed henchcat. He was sitting in the back alley as though he was waiting for someone. Bella mentally calculated the distance between herself and him, tensed, and jumped.

Despite their reputations as excellent fighters, this henchcat didn't see her coming till she had landed on his back and pinned him to the ground. The wiry tom tried to struggle.

"Gerroffa me!" he growled.

"Not until you tell me what you're doing here," Bella hissed in his ear, "And if you try to yell for help, I'll make you regret it."

The silver queen had no idea where this sudden ferocity came from. Maybe it was the thought of the kittens being in danger. But she didn't have time to figure it out.

A massive paw grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and flung her backwards into the wall. Aching and dizzy, she tried to stand up, but found herself staring into the burning sunken eyes of a very tall thin ginger tom.

"Macavity…" she gasped.

The Napoleon of Crime smiled faintly down at her.

"Well, good evening – Grizabella."

Hardly knowing what she was doing, Bella sprung up, raked her claws once across Macavity's face, and took of like a rocket into the yard. She finally remembered where she was as she jumped into the trunk and crashed into Skimbleshanks.

"Bella! What's wrong?" he cried.

"Macavity!" her voice was something between a gasp and a shriek, "He's here!"

Skimble leapt to the fender.

"Munkustrap!" he yelled.

"What's going on?" wailed Victoria. She and the other kittens had been awakened by the commotion.

"Nothing," Skimble turned back to them, "Just stay where you are. Munkus! Alonzo! Somebody!"

The green-eyed tom hurried back inside to put his paws around the shaking Bella. To his surprise, the first tom to arrive was the Rum Tum Tugger.

"What's up? Is somebody hurt?" he asked quickly.

"There was a henchcat here," answered Skimble. "Bella followed him. She ran into Macavity and came tearing back here."

By that time, Munkus and Alonzo had showed up.

"She's right," the black and white tom said, "We just saw him run off towards the Thames."

"Is she alright?" the silver tabby nodded at Bella.

"I think so," said Skimble, "Just a little shaken."

"Well, why don't you two get some sleep?" Munkus suggested, "We'll keep watch for the rest of the night."

"Thanks," Skimble, suddenly realizing how tired he was, yawned.

He led Bella to the back of the trunk and lay down. Soon they both fell asleep, the silver queen's head resting on the green-eyed tom's chest.


End file.
